


I've Already Tried

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is angered by Howie's frequent homophobic outbursts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Already Tried

Howie tended to get really homophobic when he was drunk. He'd spout and spew profanities and “faggot” and “cocksucker.” The guys were long past annoyed by this behavior, and made sure if Howie began to get that way, that they turned off his microphone or moved him out of the room. They couldn't risk fans or the media seeing Sweet D act not so sweet.

Kevin happened to be sitting by Howie one evening at a club somewhere in Southern California when Howie, third gin and tonic in one hand, pointed across the room to a flamboyant man dancing with another man very closely and sensually.

“Fucking disgusting,” Howie said. “Guy's gonna have dick up his ass tonight.”

“Howie, you know what?” Kevin began, tensing in frustration. Kevin wasn't gay or even that much into men, but he still took personal offense at Howie being so rude, especially considering they had so many homosexual fans and friends. He didn't say that, though, just glared at Howie when the smaller man looked over at him, waiting for him to continue.

Angrily, and after letting out a pissed sigh, Kevin leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Howie's lips. When he pulled back, Howie slapped him hard across the cheek and began to stand up, but Kevin grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down. He fell easily onto his butt and bounced into his seat. 

“It's not that bad!” Kevin yelled, finally boiling over.

“What the fuck, Kevin? Are you fucking gay? What the hell, you sick fuck!” Howie exclaimed, and Kevin was thankful for the loud music booming in their ears, knowing no one would hear them.

“There's nothing wrong with being fucking gay, Howie!”

“I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it or think it's not disgusting!” Howie responded, big brown eyes slitting slightly.

“Why can't you try it? Just try it and you'll see that it's not disgusting, that it's no different from being straight,” Kevin argued.

“Fuck you Kevin. You don't know that I haven't already tried it!” and with that, Kevin suddenly saw Howie's back heading for the entrance of the club. Not wanting Howie to get into any trouble, and thoroughly bewildered by what the Latino had just said, Kevin bolted after him and met him outside just as he was getting into their limo. Kevin slid in after him and told the driver to head back to their hotel.

He looked over and noticed Howie was still holding his drink.

Hurriedly, he told the driver to wait, yanked the glass out of Howie's hands, and hopped out of the limo to return it. He handed it to the bouncer apologetically, then slid back into the seat beside Howie once more. When he shut the door and the driver pulled off, Howie was suddenly in his lap, face buried in his neck. He bit and lapped aggressively and Kevin bucked up once he realized Howie wasn't attacking him, and forced him close.

“Shit, How....”

“I've tried the whole gay thing, Kev,” Howie said, suddenly grinding hard into Kevin's lap while he spoke. He bit Kevin's neck again, then moved up to gnaw on his earlobe.

“God....”

“You think you're more experienced then me, more cultured or whatever-the-fuck,” Howie went on, breath hot and moist in Kevin's ear, his thrusts getting more fluid yet rougher. Kevin whined helplessly and began to meet them. “Kevin, you fucking idiot, I've done it before, I've fucked guys. Why do you think I'm so anti-gay when I'm not?”

“Cause you...,” Kevin gasped, his coherent thoughts quickly turning to mush, “cause you talk shit about them when you're drunk...and – unh!”

“Well, for your information, I've tried it heaps of times, because all my friends – including you and AJ, for christsakes - swore up and down that I was gay, so I kept trying, kept having sex with guys for a whole year trying to figure it out, and I fucking don't like it, and I think I can decide what the fuck I don't like, don't you?” Howie laced a hand in the hair at the back of Kevin's skull and yanked hard, exposing more neck. “I. Don't. Like it.” He bit down hard, sucking as his thrusts got impossibly rough. Kevin was gone.

“I like women, okay?” Howie said, and one more thrust had Kevin spiraling upward into orgasm. The high hit him fast and hard, and his vision went white for the briefest moment. Then Howie was off him, back in his seat as if nothing had happened. Kevin began to feel uncomfortably wet in his pants, and the part of his neck where Howie had been became cool.

“I was gonna finish that drink, Kev,” Howie said sadly, examining his fingernails and looking out the window.

“Sorry,” Kevin panted in response, his body strewn languidly across his seat, “But you can't just steal glasses from bars.”

Howie laughed.

“Whatever,” he said.


End file.
